we could make forever after all
by champion lyra
Summary: They had only been dating for about a year at that point, but he remembers the thought so clearly coming into his head as she kicked him out of the arena, winning the match: "I'm gonna marry this girl someday." —KatsukiOchako, for Kacchako Positivity Week!
1. Chapter One - Fragile

**Notes**

Welcome to my first Kacchako fic! Pretend there's confetti. But more importantly, welcome to my story for Kacchako Positivity Week! There will be three chapters, for days one, three, and four. I worked really hard to get this finished on time, so I'm very proud :') There's a lot of really, really talented people in our lovely fandom, so I'm a bit intimidated, haha.

Anyways, this is the first chapter, for day one, **Fragile**. I can't wait to check out what everyone did for this week, I'm honestly really excited. My birthday is coming up on September third, so this is the best early present I could've asked for! One last quick note: the beginning of this fic is based off of the headcanon that Bakugou gave Ochako's burnt jacket back to her after their match. It's not a headcanon I created, I'm not sure who did - someone I was chatting with on Twitter brought it up, though, and I thought it would be fun to incorporate it into this story! Kudos to whoever figured out that it was theoretically possible, and without further ado, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One - Fragile  
**

Katsuki was someone who was rarely impressed. Most people bored him - most people didn't have the drive to interest him at all. But somehow, after his match with Ochako Uraraka, he found himself impressed with her tenacity; impressed with her in general. She was not the dainty little girl everyone had her pegged for. The girl had guts, and the determination to back it up and go through with crazy plans.

At first, he had been aggravated. That was such a stupid Deku thing to do, completely go all out on a potentially wasted shot, who else but Deku could've put the idea in her head? He knew the two of them were buddy-buddy, they had even worked together during the calvary match. Katsuki was uninterested in his classmates, not dense - he was sure that Deku would've helped her. He hadn't forgotten about Deku's books; it was not unreasonable to assume he had mapped out an idea using those.

However, once he found out that it was a plan all her own, just to beat him, he was begrudgingly impressed. He doubted most of his other classmates would come at him that hard, or even be enough of an unpredictable threat to warrant him to use such a high powered explosion.

His arm still hurt.

Katsuki looked at the burnt UA jacket Midnight had handed him, stiff in his hands. He wasn't sure why she had given it to him - it wasn't his, and he didn't need any reminders of a potential loss. He already knew he'd be watching this battle back at home multiple times to see how he had missed her plan. He should probably just throw it out.

He got up, ignoring everything else and heading inside the halls of the arena, intent on finding a trash can. But the more Katsuki thought about it, the more throwing away the jacket didn't feel right.

Katsuki sighed, running a hand through his hair out of aggravation.

Uraraka had earned his respect out there, if nothing else. She had proven that she was willing to go all out against him, uncaring whether or not it was even possible to win. That was something Katsuki could appreciate in a person, no matter who they were or who they were friends with.

She deserved this jacket. For one day, he could suck it up and give it to her out of respect. No small talk, he told himself, just quick and easy. Return and leave. Then he could put this girl out of his mind and get back to focusing on the tournament.

Yeah. That, he thought he could do.

* * *

She was shaking when he walked into the room, but for once, he chose to ignore this. Uraraka had done well in their fight, he reminded himself. She had more than proved herself as someone Katsuki could respect, and he would honor that for today, at the very least. Despite these sorts of things normally bothering him, he found himself slightly understanding - it had been a hard loss. It was a loss not from lack of strategy, but from her body not being able to keep up. He understood that frustration well, and it's what was the changing point in his own training years ago.

"Yo," he said in greeting, eyes on her smaller form.

Looking up in shock, Uraraka's eyes widened when they met his. Giving herself a small shake, her shocked expression melted into a gentle smile. "Thank you for such a good fight!" She exclaimed, genuine as always. "I really learned a lot from it."

Katsuki nodded, throwing her burnt jacket at her - the purpose of his out of character visit. Uraraka looked at it in surprise, then looked at him.

"You..picked it up for me?"

Aggressively sighing, he glared at the girl in front of him. To his surprise, she didn't flinch, just held his gaze evenly. He could work with that. "Proof," was all Katsuki said before turning around. He didn't owe her an explanation - he already felt uncomfortable as it was, doing this. Even though it was his own idea.

But she deserved it, he knew. It had been a long time since someone had come at him with that much willpower and drive. Katsuki longed for someone who would put their all into fighting him, unafraid despite the reputation he had built for himself. Uraraka had delivered that. He suspected she'd deliver more if she kept working at it. A body could be pushed easily, built up quickly at a school like UA. A mind could take a long time to change. Truth be told, he didn't really expect many of his other classmates to come at him at full strength, or even want to.

Uraraka was already a step ahead of the competition, in that respect. Surprisingly, Katsuki found he wanted her to improve; if for no other reason than to give him a longer fight next time.

He ignored these thoughts in favor of deciding to focus on his next match. Katsuki was walking towards the door to get out of there and prepare when she called out to him.

"Bakugou, wait!" She stood up from her chair, the legs screeching on the floor behind her. He turned around, scowl on his face. There was only so much of this he could take, despite it being his choice to come here. He should've known she would be annoying like Deku.

"What, Uraraka? I haven't got all day." He didn't even register that despite his annoyance, he still called her by her name.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before continuing. "I hope we can fight again once I get better. I'm determined to beat you!" Uraraka told him, a glint in her eye.

He grinned wildly at her, but again, she didn't flinch. She just grinned back at him. "I'll kick your ass any day of the week," Katsuki said, sparks flying from his palms on instinct.

"I look forward to it!"

* * *

Returning to his seat, satisfied with Uraraka's continued determination, Katsuki was ready to focus on the sports festival once again. He had to plan carefully, watch everyone's style. He had made a mistake by not knowing his classmates quirks, earlier in the year, though it pained him to admit it. He had been arrogant, a surprise to absolutely nobody, but he understood his situation now. He wouldn't let himself return to the field with a disadvantage.

He knew he had gotten lucky with his first match. Uraraka's quirk had interested him from the first day, during the ball throwing test. Despite barely even thinking about it - she barely flung the ball at all - her quirk was already strong enough that she could've let the ball go into outer space without breaking a sweat. He had catalogued that, for some reason, but Katsuki was glad he had.

Heading to the stadium seats, he largely ignored his classmates congratulating him. He didn't _need_ their praise, nor did he really care about it, especially when it was followed up by a meaningless threat of beating him next.

"But damn, man," Kaminari joked as Katsuki planted himself in an open seat, "you're able to blast a fragile little girl with such abandon! I doubt I'd be able to go through with it myself."

His eyes narrowed at the electric hero in training. His classmates didn't notice the sudden shift in his demeanor.

"Where do you see fragile?" He asked, his voice ice cold as he stared straight ahead at the stadium, awaiting the next match. The fact that, after all that, his classmates would still look down upon her pissed him off.

Most of his classmates didn't hear, too engrossed in making fun of Kaminari for losing so quickly but talking smack to Katsuki, and he sighed and let it go. It wasn't his job to defend her, as aggravated for her sake - and his own - as he was. Uraraka could do that herself, he was sure. She hadn't nearly kicked his ass for nothing.

* * *

Ochako was on a mission to prove herself.

Moving into the school dorms had been a blessing for the poor girl. No longer would she have to be stuck practicing and training in her cramped apartment, getting in the way of her tired parents. She now had all of UA to traverse and practice in after hours, with all of her classmates and other students to practice _with_ , if she so desired.

Her internship with Gunhead had been helpful and excellent, but the recent incident with the League of Villains at the summer camp had been yet another eye opener for Ochako. She wouldn't let herself fall behind. She had done well in subduing the villain Toga, she could admit, but she had still allowed Toga to take some of her blood. Who even _knew_ what she would do with that. The thought disgusted her and infuriated her both at the same time.

So now, two weeks into living at the dorms, Ochako had set up a new routine for herself. Every Tuesday and Thursday, she would reserve Gym Gamma for herself, and for two hours she would do nothing but train. She was determined to get stronger, to be better.

And despite not interacting with him much, she still yearned to battle Bakugou again.

He had been the only person at this school to go against her head on and to not go easy on her. She loved her friends, she did, but she couldn't count on them to take her seriously in a battle. No matter what she did, Ochako couldn't get her friends to _fight her_. Constantly, she would explain - how was she supposed to get better if they didn't take it seriously? Bakugou, though, would give her nothing less than his all.

So she practiced. She would become a hero - not just for her parents, but also for herself. She wanted to help people, too. And all these thoughts of Deku that would pop up every so often… She would let them go. After all, he was striving to be number one. If she didn't have time for these thoughts, Deku most certainly didn't have time for her. Ochako had accepted that, no matter how much her heart hurt over it, and she would continue to work harder on that front too.

The one thing she did not expect, when she had started both her mental and physical training regimen:

That the rest of class 1A would become curious.

Her training time was something personal to her, she was an easily embarrassed girl after all. She really didn't need - or want - her classmates watching her and, unfortunately, likely belittling her while she worked hard. Obviously none of them would mean to, Ochako trusted that they would all mean well, but they still would say things that made her grit her teeth in frustration.

That was, until Bakugou had followed Kirishima there to practice with her.

* * *

Ochako had slowly begun to figure out which of her class she could train around and have it not devolve into something less than helpful. Kirishima was by far the easiest to train with, she had decided; the red haired boy was either entirely focused on his own thing or giving her actually helpful pointers from his years of admiring pro heroes, similar to Deku in some ways. For someone who had never paid much attention to the pro hero scene as a child, Ochako found that in particular very helpful.

But that was until Bakugou had shown up.

Immediately, the explosive boy looked bored, but she didn't care. Chirping out a friendly greeting, she got to stretching with Kirishima while they chatted lightly about classes that day. Doing his best not to look too interested, Bakugou stared aimlessly around the room, barely processing their conversation.

"Maybe you should ask him to spar with you," Kirishima suggested as they got ready for their session. His smile was wide as he looked at her, eyes shining like he had stumbled upon something great.

"Do you think he'd even say yes?" Ochako put a finger up to the corner of her lips in thought, pausing her stretch to think. It wasn't like she was against the suggestion - far from it, really - but she wasn't sure how well it would go over with Bakugou.

Sure, it was true that he no longer called her by any dumb nicknames, a certain sign of respect. Why he respected her now, she wasn't too sure, but it was far from a bad thing. And Ochako definitely wasn't scared of him anymore. Fighting him had proved that she could face someone a thousand times better than she was and still manage to do _something_ , even if that something just blew back up in her face.

Kirishima shrugged. "That guy? Turn down a fight? Not on his life," he snorted. "You'd have less luck asking him just about anything else."

Ochako laughed, not noticing how stiff Bakugou had gotten at the sound. "Well, if you think so, I think I should go for it then!"

Part of the mental training she had been doing was putting herself out there. Now that she was no longer scared of Bakugou, she found it very easy to talk to him, even if he just got angry. Truth be told, Ochako even found his reactions funny, somehow.

Taking a deep breath, Ochako turned around from her spot on the floor to ask.

* * *

Never did Ochako think that it would become such a _spectacle._ Honestly though, she should have known.

After the first time their spar had happened, courtesy of Kirishima, it had somehow become a weekly thing between the two of them. Every Tuesday, both Bakugou and Ochako would find themselves in Gym Gamma, ready to spar. So far, out of their three fights, Ochako had lost all three, but she didn't mind.

Ochako not minding wasn't surprising, though. What was surprising to everyone was _Bakugou_ not minding.

Every time they would fight and she would lose, he would - angrily, with some insults thrown in, likely to save face - give her pointers and tips for next time. And every week, she would come back stronger because of it.

Unfortunately, now word had gotten out throughout the whole of class 1A about their Tuesday routine, prompting their _entire class_ to come watch them that afternoon. Bakugou, despite not caring very much about the audience, was pissed. Having them know he was helping out anyone was one thing. Having them all _show up to watch_ was something else entirely.

Ochako agreed, leading to their current predicament - Ochako had offered him an out.

"We can do this another day, or another time, if you'd like," she had offered kindly, seeing the frustration on his face when everyone had attempted to sneakily follow them.

Normally, she wouldn't bother when it came to Bakugou; not because she didn't care about him, but because she understood that to him, being too kind was rude. He treated it as a weakness: to give him an out was giving him an unnecessary handicap, and that was something unacceptable.

This time, though, was different. The entirety of their class had shown up, and Ochako wasn't sure how he would feel about them all watching. They had already given him enough to deal with from their sanctioned fight - Ochako distinctly remembers Kaminari coming to her later that day to apologize for Bakugou's "rude behavior" on the battlefield - and she didn't want him to feel pressured to be a certain way. When it was the two of them, or three if Kirishima was there for the day, Bakugou held nothing back and Ochako relished in the difficulty. It was exactly what she had been craving since their Sports Festival fight.

Thus, the out. She was leaving him free to walk away from this, for at least the day, and come back another time. Maybe start practicing later, or on random days in secret or something, Ochako figured. No reason to have their whole class up in arms about how he treated her.

But Bakugou scowled at her, narrowed eyes glued to her face. "Why would you even ask that? You don't want the whole class watching you get your ass kicked or something?" He asked, voice showing off his irritation.

Ochako eyed him back wearily. She should tell him the truth, that she was concerned about the way their class would treat him if he pummeled her again like last time, but she didn't think he'd take that well. Worrying, to him, was being unsure of his ability to handle himself: a grave insult. Ochako was well aware.

Sighing, she shrugged, loosening her shoulders as she did so. "Well, if you don't mind then, I'm going to stretch first before we begin!"

Bakugou jerkily nodded, before plopping himself down on the floor to do the same. "Remember what I told you," he said, much less hostile then his question before.

Making a noise of affirmation, Ochako nodded, grinning. "I won't forget. Your stretch routine has really helped. I hadn't realized stretching out my hands made such a difference!"

The very first time they had sparred together, Bakugou had yelled at her to stretch her hands, showing her a few different stretches she could do a few times a day. She had been surprised by his help, but decided to try it anyways. They both had quirks that came from their hands, he had explained to Ochako, so it was extremely important to take care of them properly.

If she were to be honest with herself, Ochako had been surprised by the amount of help Bakugou had given her so far. It wasn't that she thought he was a bad guy, or hated her or something; she had long since stopped caring about those things when it came to him, choosing to see him for who he was during their fight instead. But she certainly hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming with information. Kirishima had told her that this is what he was like once you had gained his respect, but she still found it hard to believe that she _had_. In her mind, Ochako was still a weak little girl, nowhere even close to even Kirishima's level.

Apparently, however, that did not stop Bakugou from helping her out in his own way, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

The spar had ended up shockingly different than the last three fights: Ochako had managed to tie. The two of them had been working on no-quirk sparring for the time being, Ochako deciding she needed to be better when it came to Gunhead's martial arts a long time ago.

The whole of Class 1A errupted from where they had all piled in to watch, shocked beyond belief.

"Good fight," Bakugou said from his place on the floor, breathing heavily. "You've been taking my advice." This was true. Ochako had done a lot of thinking and practicing with the advice he had given her. Be more flexible, use your eyes, not just your head for predictions, martial arts by themselves are great but comboing those moves are what's important… It had been almost overwhelming for the girl at first, but she had written everything down and came back to it again and again when she got stuck.

"Thank you, Bakugou!" She said, practically glowing. "You've been so helpful, it's kind of hard to believe." Snorting, Ochako listened faintly the the whispers of their class. Almost everyone was shocked at her performance, which had been expected, but also at Bakugou willingly talking to her afterwards despite his almost loss.

"What's that supposed to mean," he growled, slowly standing up. His breathing was still a bit off, and his body was exhausted, but he was much more excited than he was letting himself show. It had been a long time since he had felt properly challenged, and in a good way. It had been a very long time since his pride had _let_ himself feel properly challenged.

"Hopefully," he mused, voice gruff, "they'll stop calling you such a pushover." It wasn't in his nature to care about these kinds of things, really, but it had bothered Bakugou since he had first heard it from Kaminari.

To him, Uraraka was anything but weak. She was stubborn, and she was willing to push herself as hard as possible to get the results she wanted. In each and every one of their spars so far, she had come at him with nothing less than her all, and every time she lost, she wouldn't get upset. She would sit there and think about ways to improve, ask him questions about why he chose to counter a certain way, or anything else she could think of. She was determined.

And hopefully, the rest of their dumbass class could see it now, too.

* * *

 **Notes**

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will be posted the **22nd** , for **rematch**! Oh, and finally, the title for this fic was taken from the song **Cinderblock Garden** by **All Time Low**. Please check it out if you haven't, it's a beautiful song.


	2. Chapter Two - Rematch

**Notes**

 **Edit:** Sorry if you got a notification for this chapter and it didn't work or if you got two emails for this! FFN was giving me problems and I'm not really sure why, but hopefully it's resolved now.

Hello, and welcome all to chapter two! Seriously, thank you all so much for the response to this fic - I seriously wasn't expecting this at all! I'm so happy people are enjoying it, so thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed this! Now for the second chapter, I struggled with this prompt quite a bit - not because I didn't have a clear vision of what I wanted to do, but mostly because I am not an action writer hahaha. I tried twice to write out a full battle, but it's just not my forte unfortunately. It's something I'd like to get better at in the future, but with my shoulder injury and how close I was cutting it to the deadline I decided to give up on that idea. Whoops!

Apologies for how short this chapter is, in any case. The final chapter will be much longer! Here's my fic for day three!

 **Chapter Two - Rematch**

It was Uraraka Ochako's third Sports Festival at UA, and she wasn't nervous at all.

Truth be told, she had been waiting for this moment since the beginning of the year. Last year, she had done well, but not well enough for her liking, not even making the podium. Sure, she wasn't part of her year group's "Big Three", but she was confident in her own skills. Working with Nejire and Ryukyu for so long had really helped her grow into herself as a hero, and Ochako wanted to show off what she had learned badly.

This was the last year for her to do that, after all.

It was almost hard to believe that this was their last year in UA, after how long the past years had felt for their class. They had all been through so much together - looking back on their ridiculously intense first year was always a riot - and now…

Ochako shook her head. She wouldn't think about that right now. She had a Sports Festival to do better in, after all.

Luckily, she was no longer under the pressure of having to impress any agency. Every agency in the country knew about her class, and would stop at nothing to get at least _someone_. Besides, Ochako had already been with Ryukyu for a long time, despite her stepping down off the hero ranking boards. Nejire and Ryukyu both had been fantastic mentors to her these past three years. She wanted to show them what she could do.

She wanted to show her opponent, too.

His red eyes gleamed back at her, clearly excited for the match. It was their second round - she had already made it this far. Ochako wouldn't back down, even if it was her boyfriend she had to fight.

In fact, that just got her more excited.

There was nobody in the world whose quirk she knew better, besides her own, after all.

* * *

(She remembers so vividly the first time she ever won a spar against him. It was late, and they were on this awkward cusp on will-they-won't-they with their feelings.

She wasn't sure if that had anything to do with her lucky hit on his face, staggering him back a few inches, allowing her to follow up with a solid kick to the gut.

He ended up toppling over, grounding out words of defeat followed by a _very_ reluctant thumbs up.

On the way to see Recovery Girl, she kissed him.)

* * *

Izuku and Iida watched in mild horror as their best friend got ready to face her boyfriend in the arena. Everyone who knew them knew that they often sparred together, but this was different. It was their last year, and Bakugou was not looking to end his winning streak anytime soon.

"I hope they don't take this too seriously," Izuku muttered out, his eyes trained on the field below them.

Iida nodded from beside him, sweat beading on his forehead. "Knowing Bakugou, though," he paused, "this won't end well."

"Don't worry," Todoroki said, sitting down besides Deku. "It'll be fine. I don't see the problem."

Iida looked at him confused, but Izuku began to nod frantically. "I mean, sure, but," he stammered, awaiting the bell impatiently, "I just don't want them feeling guilty afterwards." Izuku's voice was strained as he said it - understandably. His childhood best friend and one of his current closest friends had ended up in a relationship with each other, and now they were expected to fight under pressure, for all the world to see. It was hard not to be concerned for Izuku.

Todoroki shook his head. "They won't," he promised.

* * *

"You ready, Angel Face?" Katsuki asked her, smirk on his face. They were both pumped for this fight - they'd wanted this fight since their first fight all those years ago.

Ochako smiled back. "Don't be upset when I win this time!" Her win rate in their spars was actually fairly solid, and it was definitely better than almost anyone else could boast. She knew that didn't mean much, though; her boyfriend was always full of surprises. He would often pull out a move that she'd never seen before right out of thin air, winning the match in an instant when they sparred. A lot of her success was from knowing him so well, but she knew that wasn't all.

That confidence was partially thanks to him.

"I wouldn't be upset at all," he told her honestly, and despite the roughness to his voice, she found his words sweet. "After all, I can't be seen dating a weakling."

Biting back a laugh, Ochako widened her smile to a grin. "No, of course not."

* * *

(Katsuki watched as Deku and Ochako avoided each other coming into the classroom, meeting eyes and then quickly looking away. He knew he shouldn't care - and really, why _should he_ concern himself with a loser and his potential girlfriend, ignoring the fact that said potential girlfriend somehow wormed her way into his own heart - but he watched anyway, silently judging.

He hated feeling entranced by everything that stupid girl did. He hated more how much his heart hoped beyond hope that the reason she and her best friend were avoiding each other this morning was because they had rejected each other.)

* * *

As soon as the horn blew, Ochako went low, running at him just as she did the very first time they faced off. She knew better than to think he'd fall for this trick again, but she had also learned a lot since that fight. Ochako was aware of her lower center of gravity, and was aware that he was less flexible than she. The best way to catch him off guard was to get him low and swipe him off balance. Once she did that, getting him to float out of the arena would be a piece of cake.

Izuku saw this immediately, commentating to whichever friends were around to listen. Todoroki nodded along, watching as she did just that; attempting to lunge for him but quickly pivoting away from his explosion, putting distance between them again to set up her next attack.

"Their relationship is much healthier than I thought it would be," he commented, enraptured by their fight.

The confession didn't surprise Izuku or Iida at all. Nobody had thought Bakugou would be okay in a relationship, and everyone had also been sure that Ochako and _Izuku_ would end up together. Granted, that had almost happened, but they both realized it was a mistake before it did. They were better as friends, Izuku thought, and he was honestly relieved when Ochako thought the same despite her feelings at the time.

Besides that, the only interactions that most people had ever seen from them for so long was sparring. Not exactly a romantic passtime, nor is it a good time to get to know someone emotionally. They had really surprised the rest of the class when Ochako had finally let their quasi secret relationship slip, albeit by accident.

"I think I would have a lot of difficulties with this, if I were in their position," Momo, who had come up behind her own boyfriend, stated. "I mean, for myself at least, fighting you would be difficult."

Todoroki nodded along, still staring with trained eyes at the battlefield, where it continued to be a stalemate for the time being. Momo, however, knew better than to take offense. "Sure, for us it would be difficult," Todoroki agreed, "but we're not them."

* * *

("Where were you last night, Ochako?" Tsuyu asked her friend as they entered the class room. "We missed you at Momo's."

"Oh, shoot!" Ochako exclaimed. "That was last night? I'm sorry, Tsu," she apologized honestly, hand coming up to rub the back of her head. "It totally slipped my mind. I don't know what's been up with me! Katsuki and I were having a study date. I feel so bad."

At her words, all of the class went silent. It wasn't that everyone had previously been paying attention, but hearing the words _Katsuki_ and _date_ in the same sentence instantly had the whole class curious.

"A date, ribbet?"

Ochako's face turned red fast, the blush spreading down her neck as well. "Er, uh, I mean-")

* * *

Kirishima watched with vigor as Ochako kept Bakugou on the ropes, moving wildly throughout the arena. He had watched them spar countless times - quirkless, with handicaps and no handicaps, with odd restrictions - but it was a rare treat to see them go head to head at full capacity against each other. He was sure for most people who knew of their relationship status, this was likely vaguely horrifying, but Kirishima knew better.

"Man, I can't believe he's going this hard," Kaminari confessed. "I mean, she's his girlfriend, right? He sure doesn't act like it most of the time."

Mina laughed from next to Kirishima, obviously also enjoying the fight. "That's because you're dumb," she said with a snort. "The reason they're going at each other so hard is _because_ they care about each other."

Kirishima bobbed his head in agreement, but Kaminari still seemed confused. "How do you figure?"

"Easy," Mina waved a pink hand carelessly. "Neither wants to insult the other by holding back. That's, like, kinda how they got together? It was so romantic-"

"Yeah," Kirishima cut her off, grinning. He knew how carried away she could get when it came to romance. "Get with the program, Kaminari."

* * *

(Kirishima was the first to realize that Bakugou and Ochako had gotten together, and despite how obvious it seemed to him, nobody else seemed to pick up on it. Not even Midoriya, who had known Bakugou since they were children. He confronted Mina about it one day, asking her if she thought there was something up with Ochako lately.

He really shouldn't have been surprised at the knowing glint in Mina's eyes, honestly. She had always seemed to enjoy love stories and her friends' romances, in first year going as far as to interrogate all of the girls at their weekly get together in Momo's room.

"I think she's in love," Mina told him in a stage whisper, though there was nobody else around in the common room. "And it's definitely different than when she liked Midoriya. I think she's in love, and I think whoever it is makes her feel confident.")

* * *

Ochako stared at Katsuki wide eyed, breathing hard. Her boyfriend stared back with red eyes, a slow grin growing on his face.

"And the winner of this round is," Present Mic paused as his voice rang loud throughout the stadium. Ochako held her breath, not taking her eyes off of Katsuki. "Ochako Uraraka! Congratulations!"

The crowd erupted into cheers in a moment, some taking a few before joining, not quite believing what they had just seen.

Ochako fell to the ground, thoroughly exhausted, a giant smile wide on her face. "I won?" She looked up, back to Katsuki nodded wildly at her.

"You did," he confirmed. "I'm seriously pissed off that I lost, but you deserved it. You outplayed me hard." Compliments from him weren't so rare these days for her, but she still reveled in the praise, a bit shocked.

"I beat you fair and square," Ochako asked again to confirm, standing up on sore legs. She had beaten him many times in the years they'd been sparring against each other, but she had always assumed in a true battle, she would lose again.

Ochako spent much of her first year pining for a rematch against the blond, dying to prove herself to everyone. Dying to show off that she was, in fact, stronger than she was before. Not just some little girl. Once sparring became a regular thing for them, tough, and especially after the two of them had gotten together in second year, her desperation for an actual fight against him waned and waned until it was something she barely thought of.

Now that it had happened, however, Ochako was ecstatic.

"I don't say this kind of shit often, so listen up," Katsuki told her as they walked into the back hallways of the stadium, on their way to recovery girl. "I always knew you could kick my ass."

Two years ago, Ochako would've done a double take, shocked. Two years ago, maybe she would've pestered him to explain or tell him that he didn't have to lie to her, starting a fight. A year ago, she wouldn't have believed him, but would've accepted the compliment as a difference of opinion.

Today, Ochako beamed up at her boyfriend, chocolate eyes filled with warmth. "Thank you," she told him, hoping to convey the amount of emotion she felt in those two simple words. She knew saying things like that - admitting any kind of weakness - was difficult for Katsuki. The fact that he wanted her to know, that he went out of his way to tell her without being prompted…

"You've changed," she said slyly, nudging his side with her elbow, laughing when he flinched away.

"Cut that shit out!" Katsuki grumbled. "I have not!"

Ochako continued laughing merrily, despite how much her body ached. This wasn't where she had seen herself when she had started UA, or even at the end of her first year. She certainly never imagined being able to _win_ against someone like Katsuki Bakugou, let alone be with him the way she was now.

 _I'm happy_ , she thought, and nodded to herself. _And that's a good thing._

* * *

 **Notes**

The ending of this really frustrated me, so I may come back and rework it later. I'll update the notes if I do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow for the final chapter of this mini fic!


	3. Chapter Three - Supernova

**Notes**

Hello, and thanks for checking out this story! This is the final chapter, and I'm really happy with how it came out. I didn't really, uh, follow the prompt **Supernova** much - though to be fair, it was a bit vague! - but I hope you all enjoy anyway. This is probably the chapter I'm most happy with, since I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time. I'm really glad I got to! This is longer than the other two chapters by quite a bit, coming in at 4.5k-ish words, so I hope you guys enjoy.

I don't have anything else for Kacchako Positivity Week, so this will be my last entry! I'm very proud of myself, though - 4 complete days, spanning over 10k words! And my first time really writing Kacchako, too! Thanks to everyone who checked out this fic, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for sticking with me if you did, and hopefully I'll see you guys again on whatever I write next for Kacchako!

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Supernova**

"Do you want to get married?" Katsuki asked her one day, faking casualness the best he could. In truth, it was a question he had been thinking about for a long time - since she had beaten him in their last Sports Festival back at UA, five years ago. They had only been dating for about a year at that point, but he remembers the thought so clearly coming into his head as she kicked him out of the arena, winning the match.

 _I'm gonna marry this girl someday._

He had been pissed at himself and shook away the thought in the moment, thinking that even though he had the time for a relationship _now_ , it didn't mean he would once they were both pros. He knew the risks of dating someone, of having a family as a pro hero; the main risk being that he would never be around.

But now, five years later, six years into their relationship, he had finally come to the conclusion that this was it for him. There was no other person he would rather get beaten by, there was no other person that he would enjoy slow lazy mornings with, playing stupid video games with, have stupidly long conversations about nothing with… There was nobody else. There hadn't been since he was a teenager. It took him long enough to realize it, but now he couldn't get it out of his head.

Ochako sputtered at the question, nearly spitting out her tea. "Are you proposing to me, Katsuki?" She asked once she caught her breath, answering his question with one of her own. He scowled at her, a blush spreading to the tips of his ears.

"Not right now!" He huffed. "It's just a question. Don't think too much about it."

She let out a soft chuckle, leaning into him on his couch. "If you're going to propose to me, it better be huge," she joked. "Like, so big nobody will stop talking about it for years."

He knew she was joking. Ochako didn't like to make big spectacles of her personal life, preferring to keep these things away from greedy media outlets. It was now one of her appeals as a hero, she was a very child-friendly one indeed. But the more he thought about it, the more ideas came into his head of how he could ask her for real. Before he knew it, he was grinning wickedly, and she was hitting him on the arm.

"Hey!" She laughed, continuing to smack him. "You better not do something stupid," Ochako warned him. "I'll never forgive you!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, letting her berate his arm in jest. The weight of the small, red box in his pants pocket burned his thigh, but he would wait. If he was going to do this, he would do this properly - Katsuki Bakugou never half assed anything, after all.

* * *

Katsuki had been through every possible scenario in his mind, trying to figure out what could possibly be the best way to go about this. Proposing over a home cooked dinner was his first thought, but he thought that was too mundane. It wouldn't feel like him to Ochako. His next thought was doing it in a fancy restaurant, but the two of them rarely went out to eat, preferring take out or cooking at home. She would definitely find it too suspicious if he suddenly wanted to take her out somewhere nice.

 _Plus_ , he snorted to himself as he continued his patrol, _she would throw a fit at spending that much on a dinner_. Yes, despite the fact that they were both rather successful pros now, Ochako couldn't kick her frugal ways. She sent a decent chunk of her paycheck to her parents every month, who were now happy and retired thanks to their daughters encouragement and support.

Another idea he had thought of was during a walk in a park, but the same issue presented itself: he was sure it wouldn't feel genuine. Katsuki was an all or nothing kind of person; he may have gotten a bit more refined around the edges since UA, but he was still… intense. He wanted himself to come through in his proposal, to make sure Ochako knew that this was genuine.

He knew he was probably being stupid about this, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't felt this nervous about anything in his entire _life_. Feeling out of his element wasn't something he was familiar with at all.

Sighing, frustrated, he paid no mind to excited civilians as he continued walking. His mind said ask someone, but his pride said _hell no_. Maybe he had gotten better with some things since UA, but asking someone for help on something so personal was out of the question. The only person he would ask about something like this was Ochako herself, and that would defeat the whole point.

"This is stupid," he muttered to himself, unaware of the presence that had just fallen into step behind him.

"What's stupid, Kacchan?" Deku popped up out of seemingly nowhere, every person on the street pointing and waving madly. The number one hero was often seen helping out on his friend's patrols, but that didn't stop people from going crazy over it.

Katsuki rolled his eyes at the unwanted attention, keeping his surprise from having Deku sneak up on him to himself. "You, nerd."

Deku laughed at the joke - years had gone by since Katsuki had ever truly been an antagonist to the number one hero, and now he merely laughed off his insults, knowing they weren't intended to hurt.

"Is something bothering you?"

Rolling his eyes, Katsuki let out another aggressive sigh. The last person he wanted to see right now was Deku, who this would come easily to despite having never been in a relationship. He always seemed to know exactly how people worked; it's part of the reason he became the number one hero so easily. He took after All Might so well.

Luckily, Katsuki had long since worked past his feelings of inadequacy when it came to Deku - for the most part.

"Yeah, you a detective or something?" Katsuki huffed. People were watching them intensely, taking photos and waving everywhere they went. Talking about something so personal where so many people could hear, and maybe record the conversation was not his idea of helpful.

Deku seemed to be in thought for a moment, probably trying to figure out exactly what was on his friend's mind. He was still just as persistent as he used to be, much to Katsuki's chagrin.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it right now, that's okay!" Deku smiled up at him. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki looked up at the sky, ignoring the flashing of cell phone cameras. "Thanks, nerd."

* * *

It had been a week since he had begun thinking about how to propose seriously, and he had made absolutely zero headway. Nothing in his mind seemed right about it, and it had lead Katsuki to question whether or not he was even ready for this.

In the safety of his own mind one morning, he wondered about married life, and what it would be like. He and Ochako didn't currently live together, but they did stay over at each other's apartments fairly often, so waking up next to her was nothing new. He certainly wouldn't mind doing it every day, however.

A lot would change, he realized as he slowly sat up from the mess of blankets covering him. There would be no more mornings to himself, and no more _his space_ and _her space_. They were both people who liked things done in their own way, but he knew that it wouldn't be a problem regardless. They could adapt.

As he shrugged himself out of bed and got changed into his hero outfit, he reaffirmed that he was ready for that step with her. It wasn't that he wasn't ready - it was really as simple as overthinking it, he supposed. He slipped the red velvet box into the clip pocket in his pants without thinking about it.

He would do it tonight, Katsuki promised himself. He would do it tonight, they were supposed to have dinner at his place tonight. He could make her some udon or something he know she'd love, even buy her that specialty mochi she always talked about, and propose to her after dinner.

He nodded to himself as he finished getting ready for the morning, putting his toothbrush back in the cup.

 _Tonight_.

* * *

That was his _plan_ , anyways, until the day had just been so horrible to him he had no desire to be romantic that night.

It was annoyance after annoyance today for Katsuki, first with some too-eager fan of his refusing to stop asking questions even when he was trying to apprehend a villain, then with having to work the rest of his patrol shift with _Monoma_ of all people, and then…

The list went on and on. Today had not been his day. By the time Ochako came over, he was pissed and exhausted, and the two of them just ended up grabbing food from the convenience store down the street from his apartment.

It wasn't a big deal, he told himself as he got comfortable on the couch with Ochako in front of his TV. _I'll have plenty of times to propose properly. Next week we're doing the same thing, I can do it then_.

He groaned, and Ochako pushed him up from his place on the couch to begin massaging his shoulders. He rolled his eyes but let his girlfriend beat him up anyway, not really minding after years of getting used to her frequent touches.

Ochako was a _very_ touchy girl.

"What's got you so bothered today?" She asked, despite having heard his dramatic retelling of the days crazy events while out grabbing dinner.

Katsuki huffed out a sigh, trying to let go of some of the tension in his shoulders. The TV was on a low enough volume that he could hear himself breathe as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I'm not sure," he answered her honestly. "Normally this kind of stuff pisses me off, but today it _especially_ pissed me off."

"I noticed," she chuckled back. "But whenever you do figure it out, you know I'll be here to listen!" She patted his back before continuing to work her magic into his shoulders.

"Yeah," he smiled slightly. "I know already."

He could do it now, he reasoned with himself. He could pull out that box and just tell her straight up, in this frighteningly domestic moment, that he wanted to continue having these frighteningly domestic moments with her for the rest of her life.

Shifting slightly on the couch, he thought about it for a moment more. The box was in his room at the moment, tucked away in a drawer he knew she'd never bother to check. It would be so easy, really, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure what stopped him, then - nerves? Uncertainty of how she'd take such a bland proposal from him? - but he decided that any reason was a good enough reason.

He was beginning to wonder if he should even bother to try and plan this at all, really. It seemed like every time he came up with a plan he would, he scowled at himself, chicken out.

"What'cha thinking about now?" Ochako's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he straightened immediately, making the couch creak.

"Nothing important," he said, frustration creeping its way into his speech.

It was Ochako's turn to roll her eyes. "Are you thinking about that obnoxious fan still? I know our fans can be a bit," she paused, "extreme, but really! You deal with them all the time!" She was struggling to keep the laughter from her voice, and took it out on his shoulders by digging in deeper.

"I wasn't thinking about the fan, Christ." He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about, but he was no liar. Not even about something so small. He winced as she dug into him a bit harder again. "Be careful, would you?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," she finally let out a laugh.

* * *

It started out like just another day on patrol for Katsuki. Ochako had left earlier that morning, having a slightly earlier shift then him, with the promise that she'd meet up with him later. Often, if they were working in the same sector, they would work together, which both their company and the public loved. Ground Zero and Uravity were a match made in hero heaven, after all - their quirks complimented each other perfectly on the battlefield, and the public couldn't get enough of them.

Like in All Might's prime, villains were a lot more cautious then they were when he was at UA. With Deku effectively taking All Might's place as the symbol of peace, and almost everyone in their class making a huge name for themselves in the world, villains seemed to be a lot less willing to stir up trouble nowadays. It made for an easy paycheck, but Katsuki was getting _bored_.

However, today was not a day for boredom.

"Watch it, Uravity!" Katsuki called out as he blasted a falling chunk of concrete out of the sky. "You're normally not this flustered, stay focused."

And that was true: Uravity was among one of the calmest of their friends when face to face with a villain, usually. She had an advantage over a lot of their class with her internship, and Ryukyu and Nejire had quickly taught her how to keep her head on straight when faced with a crisis.

Unlike Katsuki, who had to learn to reign in his temper on his own. Albeit that was mostly out of pride, but the point remained; seeing Uravity start to lose her cool was unsettling, to say the least.

The villain, with a name Katsuki couldn't be bothered to remember, grinned at him as he sprinted down the building, hoping to catch him off guard. Katsuki rolled his eyes before sending a small blast to easily push him off course and farther away from the crowd that was behind him.

Ochako was still in the air, holding another chunk of concrete as she searched for where the villain had fallen. This villain was persistent, and again used his quirk to try heading up the side of a different building to get a lead on the two heroes.

"Blast him down, I don't want to break a window," she snarked, taking her eyes off the villain to check the ground for civilians before dropping the concrete slab. Katsuki nodded at her request, again easily taking him down from the building and forcing him to land in a better position for him and Ochako.

Ochako landed hard on the ground next to him, facing the direction he had sent the villain flying. "Ground Zero, you focus on keeping up the smoke, I'll take this one out," she said confidently. Before Katsuki even had a chance to react or say something about her plan, she had taken off towards where he had landed in the alley.

Katsuki swore, but shot another explosion at the ground, letting another thick layer of smoke take over. He knew that Uravity's helmet had been upgraded ages ago to help her see, but _he_ couldn't see jack shit.

"Another, Ground Zero!" He heard her shout out, and he did as he was told - he hadn't questioned her calls in years. Almost immediately afterwards, he heard a loud _thud_ as someone hit the side of the building.

Katsuki smirked as the smoke cleared up, revealing a passed out villain and a victorious Uravity standing over him, not even panting.

"That was easy," she said, smiling at him over the villain's unconscious body.

The scene struck Katsuki so hard he nearly took a step back. Ochako, in her full hero gear, standing confidently over a defeated villain that she had barely even needed assistance with. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He gulped hard, his heart pounding. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him; he had seen this a million times, he and Ochako had been working together since they got out of UA, and even _in_ UA they had worked together plenty.

"Ground Zero?" She asked, coming over to see what was up. "Are you okay?"

Without thinking about it, he got on one knee. This was the moment he had been unknowingly waiting for. Katsuki didn't even have to think about it - not that he was thinking much at the moment, regardless.

"Ground… Zero?" Her breath hitched as he pulled out the red box he had been keeping on him for weeks, now.

"Uravity," he paused, mulling it over in his head. "Ochako," he started again after a moment. He was aware that the crowd behind him had all went silent, but he tried his best to ignore the audience. "I'm really bad at this romantic shit. I'm sorry. I've been trying to plan this out for a week now and it was pissing me off," he told her honestly. She let out a little laugh at that, but she was almost breathless. He didn't mind, though; it helped his confidence.

"I hate having you go to your own apartment when you come over to eat dinner. I hate that waking up to you isn't permanent. I am sick of the news predicting when this will happen, and I am so sick of Kirishima asking when I'll man up and ask you already." Katsuki was aware he was sweating, and he was aware he was spouting whatever came into his head. He hadn't planned a speech at all, but Ochako had the widest smile he'd ever seen on her, which he took as a good sign.

"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this," he confessed to her honestly, "but I think you know exactly how I feel about you. Ochako, will you marry me?"

As soon as the words left his lips she was on him in an instant, her helmet thrown off to the side forgotten.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She laughed as she kissed him, and Katsuki let himself melt into it for a moment before pulling back to put the ring on her finger.

It was only then he remembered that they had an audience, as cheers and flashes of cameras erupted in the background. Katsuki froze as soon as the ring slid onto her finger, and so did Ochako. Both their faces turned red quickly, the tips of his ears warming as well. They quickly jumped away from each other, extremely embarrassed.

"Well we should, probably, get this this guy to the station," Ochako blabbered, putting her helmet back on hastily. Katsuki nodded, looking everywhere but at her or the crowd.

* * *

Neither of them could make it through the rest of their shifts, and Ryukyu told them both to go home early.

"Congratulations," she told them warmly before her eyes narrowed. "But neither of you are getting any work done with the way the public is acting today. I'll send Nejire out to cover."

Nejire looked up immediately, pouting. "But I was just reading the article about them!" She whined, pointing to her phone. "Your proposal sure was romantic, Bakugou. The specific callout to Kirishima was a nice touch," she snorted.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, and Ochako laughed lightly at her comment. "Thank you though, Ryukyu," she said, smiling at the older hero. "It's very kind of you." Katsuki nodded along, awkwardly standing off to the side.

He wasn't close to Ryukyu or Nejire like his girlfriend - now fiance - was, and had always found Ryukyu's kindness almost uncomfortable for him to deal with at times. He wasn't used to people older than him taking his rudeness in stride.

"See you tomorrow, then," Ochako said, tugging him out the door. Katsuki didn't even flinch.

"So," she looked at him with big eyes once they had made it to the elevator.

"So?"

"I can't believe we're engaged," she told him, marveling at the ring he had picked out. It wasn't anything too extreme - he knew Ochako would've killed him had he spent _too_ much on it - but it was something he had put a lot of thought into when he bought it. There was a pink moonstone sitting in the middle, with two very small diamonds on either side of it. The moonstone wasn't a common choice for an engagement ring, he had found out at the store he went to, but it had instantly reminded him of her when he saw it.

Of course, he would never tell her that, but he was sure she would somehow find out anyway.

He nodded in affirmation at her statement, smiling a small smile at her. He was still embarrassed, truth be told, but he was doing his best to not let it show. He had gotten a lot better since UA, but some things would never change, he guessed.

"I really can't believe it. I thought I was going to have to propose until you brought it up so suddenly last week," she joked as they started their short walk back to his apartment. He hadn't asked if she was coming over tonight, and it suddenly occurred to him that they would get to move in together soon.

He rolled his eyes at her, forcing himself to focus on the present. "Yeah, well, can't have you do all the work, can I?"

"I sure did all the work with the villain today," she said cheekily, and Katsuki scowled in response. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it instead., shaking his head.

He had finally done it thanks to her taking the lead today, after all. He couldn't be _that_ upset about it.

* * *

That night was filled with more text messages and calls than Katsuki and Ochako could _ever_ remember getting. All of their friends from UA immediately were on them both, saying how they needed to all get together and have dinner soon to celebrate, much to Ochako's delight. Obviously, they both got calls from their parents; Ochako's, happy for her and also wanting to see them both soon to celebrate, and then there was Katsuki's mom.

He had spent almost twenty minutes on the phone with her, fighting with her over how he hadn't told her before hand. Ochako took it all in stride, apologizing for him, to which Mitsuki instantly calmed down and started telling Ochako what an angel she was.

And of course, there were many emails from news agencies who didn't have their personal numbers, trying to schedule interviews about the very sudden and very public engagement.

Sometimes Katsuki hated being a hero. The publicity was something he had known about for years, and yet was something he just couldn't get used to. He had always been a private person; having everything about his life suddenly be _un_ private was aggravating to him. Ochako was similar, but she took it much better than he ever did. Her attitude towards a lot of things helped him deal with his own issues, often. He didn't get nearly as mad about publicity bullshit after seeing how Ochako handled it.

"I suppose that's why I'm marrying you," he mused to her out loud, as the two of them lounged around on his couch, watching the news talk about them.

"Oh?" She questioned, looking up at him from where she was tucked into his arm. "Why are you marrying me?"

"You make things make sense," he told her simply, his eyes not leaving the TV screen. Currently, they were showing one of the fan recorded videos of the proposal, and he even found himself kind of glad for it - he knew Ochako and his parents were saps and would love watching it in the future.

She smiled at his answer, pushing herself even closer into him. "You make things make sense, too."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Hikari Bakugou walked into the arena proudly, not a trace of nervousness on her. She was more than ready, despite this being her first Sports Festival at UA. She knew her parents were watching from the bleachers, and she was sure as soon as her match started she would hear her family's loud cheers. She was ready to make them proud.

The whole day had gone by much more quickly then she would've expected it to; the first two tasks being fairly simple. Thanks to this, Hikari had a lot of energy remaining, and she was ready to pour it into her opponent.

Her first opponent as Touma Todoroki, and Hikari grinned wildly at this. She almost felt bad at the pummeling her best friend was going to get. He was the only General Studies student that had made it this far, and there was definitely a reason for that.

"You ready to grovel, Touma?" Hikari called out, sneering at him. Touma rolled his eyes and his shoulders, effectively ignoring her until the loud _beep_ rang through the stadium, alerting them to the beginning of their fight.

As she had predicted, immediately Hikari could hear her father and brother's loud screams, telling her to go kick Todoroki's ass.

Hikari ran straight for the red haired boy, her body low to the ground, short blonde hair whipping behind her. Her red eyes were narrowed on him, flicking to check her surroundings every so often as he prepared himself for her onslaught. Touma's quirk was unpredictable, but her explosions would easily melt his ice away. Anything he created and sent flying towards her, so long as she was able to touch it she could explode it, easily overwhelming him. He wasn't a fighter, he had never really wanted to be, so despite how impressed she was that he had made it this far she knew he wouldn't last.

She would win, she would make her parents and older siblings proud. She would show everyone that she was just as good as her parents when they were this age.

But more than that, Hikari Bakugou wanted to prove that she was her own hero. She wasn't just a carbon copy of her father, or some weird combination of her parents. She was her _own_ , with her own techniques and her own solutions to problems. She would win by herself, and prove to the world that she could do it.

Living in her parents' shadows had been hard, but Hikari wouldn't let that stop her. She was on a mission, and she wouldn't let this chance pass her by.


End file.
